


Vanilla and Peach

by boys_in (kaleidosphere)



Series: Lysinette Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidosphere/pseuds/boys_in
Summary: There are some things sweeter than sweets themselves.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Lysithea von Ordelia, Annette Fantine Dominic/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: Lysinette Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667251
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Vanilla and Peach

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short, fluffy piece to start off [Lysinette Week,](https://twitter.com/lysinetteweek/status/1217928065944367106) with the prompt I chose for Day 1 being "sweets!" I appreciate you reading this, and any feedback whatsoever! Thanks in advance, and enjoy!

"The recipe calls for three cups of flour, two cups of butter, and—"

"It's the other way around," Lysithea interjects. "Three cups of butter, two cups of flour."

Annette wilts at the realization. "Oh, really? Whoops, got ahead of myself there! Okay, three butter, two flour, and I won't forget it! So if we add this—"

Before Lysithea can stop her, Annette has added an ingredient to the mix, turning the batter red and goopy. She makes a face at it, and carefully whisks through the mixture until the whisk itself is stuck in place. "Uh-oh," she says. "That's not good."

"I was going to say don't add the powder until _after_ you add the milk," Lysithea groans. "Now it's ruined."

"I'm sorry," Annette murmurs, trying to unstick the batter but failing miserably. She doesn't give up, but her hands are more stubborn than the batter is. "I don't know how, but I always mess things up in the kitchen. I thought that if I was with you, that'd be different, but I guess that's not the case."

"Yeah, I—wait, what?" Lysithea blinks once, twice, then asks, "What do you mean, you thought it'd be different with me around? Has Claude spoken to you about my efforts in the kitchen? Because if so, he is a _liar_ and I only set a cake on fire _once_ —"

"No, no, not that!" _Though that_ was _a funny story he told me, true or not._ "I mean, you're just, you do things so _perfectly,_ Lysithea. I thought if you were with me, I wouldn't make any mistakes." Her smile comes as quickly as it goes, and Lysithea isn't sure why she hates that—why she dislikes the way her eyes are oceans that easily change tides. "I-I'll help clean up, okay?! Maybe I should stick to clean-up duty, after all."

"Nonsense," Lysithea says, and offers her assistance in the batter. It takes a lot of force and some water, but eventually they unstick the whisk, and Lysithea figures out how to make the whole thing workable again. She huffs, "You don't _always_ make mistakes. And though I don't like admitting it, I'm not exactly perfect myself."

"Then—"

"But if we work together, even on things like sweets, we're bound to succeed." Lysithea smiles as the batter gets folded into the baking pan, and she lets Annette place it inside the oven.

She doesn't let her work the dials, though. They wouldn't want another explosion like last time.

Instead, she allows Annette to set the timer, and the two of them prop themselves up on the counter. They're covered in flour ("I'm so sorry!" Annette had said, freshly powdered as a donut. "It's fine," Lysithea had said, through gritted teeth) and their hands are sticky, but they feel refreshed, somehow.

As they wait, Lysithea absentmindedly works on the frosting, and Annette pitches in flavor ideas. "How about orange? Or currant?"

"Hmm, those are good, but we _always_ have currant-flavored sweets. What about something sweeter than that? What about—"

"Peaches?"

"Peaches!"

And Annette smiles widely, no longer saddened by her own failures, miniscule as they are. Lysithea thinks she sees a lot of herself in Annette, and wonders if Annette sees those things, too: dedication, devotion, absolutely no tolerance for failure. But as so many others have said to Lysithea, she is relentless, stubborn, and unyielding. She has woken up in the infirmary as many times as her own room, and has to stifle the worst of her tears when someone says her insistence in being useful is actually preventing her from doing so.

Still, for all her strengths and weaknesses, Lysithea has never hated other people. She doesn't get along with them at times, and prefers to be by herself to avoid wasting time, but with people like Annette, she is reminded that there are moments in life that can be enjoyed.

There are some things sweeter than sweets themselves.

"It's finished!" Annette calls out as the timer dings, and the peach frosting is completed. The two girls abandon the frosting on the counter as they jump down, and eagerly await the results of their hard work. Lysithea volunteers to pull it out of the oven (she doesn't want to think about Annette burning herself, or worse), and she places it onto a cleaner counter with a sigh.

It's...really ugly, but baked all the way. That has to count for something, right?

Once the cake has cooled, they work together to frost it, spreading the peach-flavored icing around the sides, and on the top-most layer. Annette sighs happily as the first slice is cut.

 _The cake is as orange as her hair!_ Lysithea scolds herself for such an inner thought, and pretends to be fine as Annette offers her the first bite. On her fork. With a smile on her face.

Lysithea's face is undoubtedly red, but thankfully Annette doesn't notice. "How is it?" she asks as Lysithea chomps on the fork, eating it clean until not a crumb is left. "Vanilla and peach...I don't know how good of a combo it is, but if it's sweet, it's sweet! Hehe, get it?"

"Please spare me the puns," Lysithea grumbles. Her House Leader has enacted more shenanigans than a single person should be capable of; she doesn't need more silliness on top of that. "But this cake is delicious, as ugly as it looks. Let's have some more before we serve it to the others."

"Okay! I'll prepare some tea, as well!" Annette beams, and Lysithea melts in her warmth. "Thanks for the help, Lysithea! I couldn't have done it without you!"

"I don't know about that," she mutters, looking off to the side. "But you're welcome."


End file.
